


L'attrape-rêve

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Drabble Collection, F/M, Love, Memories, POV First Person, Regret, Sisters, Small Towns
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Je me souviens de quand tu étais petite, tu te penchais par la fenêtre et tu respirais. Tu ne faisais rien d’autre, mais j’avais l’impression que ce simple geste partait de l’inné sens de liberté qui logeait en toi, jamais assoupi.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	L'attrape-rêve

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**L’attrape-rêve**

_« Une en poursuivant la vie, loin, à Londres et Paris,_

_mais elle fut ramenée dans le petit espace. »_

Je me souviens de quand tu étais petite, tu te penchais par la fenêtre et tu respirais. Tu ne faisais rien d’autre, mais j’avais l’impression que ce simple geste partait de l’inné sens de liberté qui logeait en toi, jamais assoupi.

Tu as toujours suivi cette envie, petite Liz. Tu as toujours laissé que ton esprit vaguait plus loin que les choses communes, pour s’élever vers un monde presque surnaturel, loin de cette petite ville anonyme que répondait mal à tes expectatives.

Mon ambitieuse sœur... Melrose était trop petite pour le monde que tu cherchais.

Cependant, tu n’aurais jamais pensé que le monde soit si grand, qu’il puisse laisser ces signes dans ta peau.

Même pas qu’il t’avalait.

Je me souviens encore de la première fois que je t’ai vue, Elizabeth.

Étendue au soleil dans le jardin de ta maison, les yeux fermés et un air serein.

Je tombai amoureux de toi seulement en te regardant, dans un moment, et c’était déjà trop tard. Dans ton esprit se frayait un chemin l’idée de la fuite et, je le sus plus tard, sous les paupières que tu fermais avec tant de zèle, se dessinaient images d’un vieux continent que tu te secouais de connaître.

Ton destin était imminent, et tu n’avais pas intention de le subir.

Ma douce, petite Lizzie, ta même beauté est périe tôt, sans que ta peau soit marquée, perdue dans l’envie de se garder éternellement inchangée.

Beaucoup de filles tiennent un journal. Mais tu non. Ton journal étaient les oreilles de tous ces qui t’écoutaient, de tous ces qui avaient envie d’entendre histoires imaginaires sur terres que probablement ils n’allaient jamais voir.

Et moi, Liz, en amie, je n’ai jamais pensé qu’un jour tu pouvais réellement essayer de faire devenir réalité ces fables.

Tu m’as manqué depuis le moment que tu es partie, mais pour quelque raison j’en étais heureuse.

Melrose ne t’appartenait pas, et je sentais que tu n’allais jamais y retourner. Mon erreur plus grande. Tu es retourné, mais pas avec l’honneur que tu aurais désiré.

Une fleur. Blanque, pure, comme tu probablement n’allais être non plus. La mort donnait l’impression d’avoir volé la jeunesse par ton visage, Lizzie. Et maintenant moi aussi je me sens vieille, et je peux seulement t’haïr pour ça. Tu as fait de moi fille inique d’une famille qui à présent est dépourvue de _sa_ fleur.

Tu es dépérie tôt, petite sœur. Tu es retourné dans un cercueil blanc, car maman l’a voulu comme ça. Il était encore accordé à tes dix-huit ans, mais il ne s’entendait pas avec la manière dont la mort t’avait trouvée. Londres t’avait consumée jusqu’à l’os, et tu as découvert que les rêves pas forcément se réalisent.

L’amour que j’avais à t’offrir n’était suffisant pour satisfaire ton désir de vie, la vie que tu as poursuivi au long de milliers de kilomètres, la vie qui t’a vaincue.

Lizzie, Melrose est le vil morceau de terre qui t’a mis au monde, et elle est le vil morceau de terre où tu es destinée à reposer éternellement. Livide et émaciée, le visage marqué par hommes et dissolution que tu étais trop jeune pour connaître.

Tu as essayé de poursuivre la vie, et après tu as essayé de lui échapper.

Et quand elle t’a atteinte, le poids de tes choix l’a attirée d’une manière trop pénétrant pour te laisser reposer.

De ton retour ici s’est parlé beaucoup moins que de ton départ.

Pendant des mois j’ai supporté les voix médisantes des vieilles dames de campagne, qui prédisaient pour toi une fin horrible dans la banlieue de la chaotique Londres.

J’aurai beaucoup aimé qu’ils se trompaient, Liz.

Maintenant je reste ici, plus abandonnée qu’avant, sans pouvoir te rappeler à voix haute, car je serai tout de suite faite taire.

On ne parle pas de toi, Elizabeth. Tu es seulement une page délavée d’histoire, qui servira à nous enseigner à ne voler loin du nid.

Cependant la nuit, quand personne n’entende mes pensées, je suis conscient de la soif de liberté que tu as eu le courage de rassasier.

_« Et Lizzie qui poursuivit la vie, loin et de l’Angleterre_

_fut ramenée dans ce coin de terre. »_


End file.
